


Waking Up on the Right Side of His Mate

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Gabriel, Scent Kink, Somnophilia, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Gabriel gets impatient waiting for his mate to wake up on Christmas morning. He decides to give Sam one of his presents in bed.





	Waking Up on the Right Side of His Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/gifts).



> This is written for the SPNKinkChristmas Exchange. I was paired with Endellion. I hope you enjoy!! <3

It’s Christmas morning and Gabriel really isn’t surprised to realize he’s awake before his mate. Gabe had tried to keep Sam awake until midnight so they could open their presents last night but his alpha wasn’t having any of that, telling Gabriel he had to wait until after they’ve slept. 

Gabriel props himself up with his elbow, looking down at his sleeping alpha. Sam looks so beautiful like this. His face void of any stress lines, his hair falling all over instead of being perfectly in place, and his mouth open and slack. His alpha is perfect.

Gabe’s right hand reaches over, gently caressing up Sam’s thigh, feeling the fine hair tickle his palm. His hand moves higher, feeling every ridge of Sam’s toned stomach. Sam doesn’t even flinch as Gabriel’s hand skims over his nipple. The tip hardens under Gabe’s fingers and the omega loves feeling so in control over his sleeping mate. 

As Gabe’s fingers caress Sam’s other nipple, the alpha’s skin begins to pebble, breaking out in goosebumps yet he doesn’t so much as flinch. Gabriel gently pulls the sheets completely off of them, thankful they went to bed naked last night. 

Sam is laying on his back so Gabriel has the perfect view of his entire naked body. Gabriel’s cock twitches with all the filthy thoughts he’s having and instead of keeping them thoughts, he decides to act. As carefully as he can, Gabriel moves until he’s kneeling between Sam’s thighs which he eases open ever so slowly. Once in place, Gabriel moves his head down, burying his nose in the crease between Sam’s hip and thigh. The musky scent of his alpha has Gabe’s cock plumping completely. Fuck, Gabriel loves Sam’s scent. His mouth waters as he takes in deep lungfuls. Their scents mingled in their room always reminds Gabriel of his childhood, when his dad would bring him homemade cookies in their library. Sam’s older books and earthy scent and Gabriel’s sweet, cookie scent seem like they shouldn’t mix well, but somehow, just like the two of them, it just works. 

Gabriel rubs his nose against Sam’s thigh, feeling Sam’s hair caress his cheek as his eyes stay glued to his target. Sam’s cock. It lays against Sam’s thigh. Right now it’s flaccid and uninterested but Gabriel knows that won’t last long. 

He starts off taking his mate’s soft cock into his mouth. Sam doesn’t flinch or stir as Gabriel just holds his dick in his mouth, memorizing how different it is soft than it is when it’s hot and hard. The skin is almost cool against his tongue and the omega is happy to sit here for a moment, just warming Sam member with his hot and wet mouth, taking deep breaths and letting Sam’s musky scent take over his senses. 

Gabriel tries to revel in the moment and be content with what he’s doing but he quickly grows restless, needing more. He closes his lips around the base of Sam’s dick before beginning to suck. Using his tongue to caress around the base, Gabriel’s belly fills with giddiness as the appendage begins to fill with blood, plumping against his tongue. 

Gabriel pulls all the way off in order to move lower, licking Sam’s balls with gentle kitten licks. His eyes never leave Sam’s dick as it so, so slowly continues to fill, growing harder and longer right before his eyes. Sam’s scent grows heavy with want even as he continues to sleep. The power Gabriel holds over his alpha in this moment has his ass beginning to slick. He could do anything right now and Sam would be blissfully unconscious for it. 

Gabriel bites his lip in order to stifle a groan as he reaches back and touches his wet hole. He wants to make sure he’s nice and ready for his alpha. He begins to finger himself slowly, savoring the burn of being stretched as he leans down and licks Sam’s erection, loving how it twitches against his tongue. Even if Sam is asleep, his cock is wide awake. 

Once Gabe has two fingers comfortably stretching his hole, he shuffles forward until he has a knee on each side of Sam’s hips. With his left hand, he reaches back and brings the tip of Sam’s cock to his entrance but doesn’t sink down, not yet. Gabriel can feel his slick wetting Sam’s dick and it makes him let out a tiny whine. He’s not sure how much longer he can wait but he wants to tease his mate a little bit longer. 

After taking a deep breath, Gabe removes his fingers from his ass. They’re completely soaked with his slick and he can’t stop from smiling as an idea hits. Ever so gently, Gabriel wipes his fingers against Sam’s lips, covering them until they’re glossy with his slick. 

Sam’s nostrils flare as his face scrunches up. Gabriel holds his breath, waiting for his alpha to finally wake up. Instead, Sam turns his head slightly and goes still again. With a frustrated huff, Gabriel slowly feeds Sam his fingers. Sam’s tongue unconsciously begins to clean Gabriel of his slick, licking and sucking until Sam’s body tenses and his eyes finally open, staring up at Gabriel with alpha red eyes. 

Gabriel gives Sam a mischievous look before sitting down, taking Sam’s cock into his ass in one slide until his ass cheeks are resting against Sam’s pelvis. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Sam hisses out as his hands come up to grip Gabriel’s hips. A deep growl rumbles through Sam’s chest as Gabriel begins to move, riding his alpha’s dick. 

“Finally, awake,” Gabriel complains. “Was playing with you for so long.”

“Fuck,” Sam gasps as Gabe clenches down. “Love when you use me however you want. Love how you use my big alpha cock, my little omega.”

Gabriel lets out a whine as his head flies back, looking up at the ceiling. His body is on fire as Sam’s big cock fills him over and over again. 

Gabe lets out a cry of surprise as his alpha manhandles him, spinning him around until he’s facing Sam’s feet without ever breaking them apart. Fuck, he loves it when Sam gets like this. 

“There we go, my little spinner,” Sam growls out, his hands kneading Gabriel’s ass cheeks. Those big hands squeeze and tease before pulling his cheeks apart. Gabriel looks over his shoulder and sees Sam’s eyes staring right where his hole is greedily letting Sam’s dick in. 

“Fuck,” Gabe whimpers out, letting himself fall forward so his ass is even more on display for his alpha. 

“Your ass is so greedy, Gabriel. I can’t fill it up fast enough.” Gabriel nods his head as Sam begins to thrust up, meeting every one of Gabe’s movements. Their skin slap against each other loudly and it just turns Gabriel on even more, his hole aching to be filled with Sam’s knot. 

“Please,” Gabriel grits out, his skin beginning to grow overheated and sweaty. He wants to come so badly. “Knot me, Sammy. Need it. Please, Alpha.”

Sam lets out another growl as he manhandles Gabriel again. He pulls out only long enough to push Gabriel onto his hands and knees before plunging back in from behind. Sam doesn’t waste any time, fucking Gabe hard, pinpointing his prostate on every stroke. 

“Fuck, Sammy. Yes!” Gabriel yells as he feels his body begin to tense. 

“Fuck,” Sam curses as one of his hands finds Gabriel’s stomach. “Feel how round you are, omega. Who bred you up real good? Who fucked a baby into you? Who’s your fucking alpha, Gabe?”

“You!” Gabe cries. “You, Alpha. I’m yours!”

Sam bites down on the back of Gabriel’s neck as his knot begins to fill, locking them into place. The pressure of being so fucking full is enough to throw Gabriel over the edge. He cries out as his cock begins to spurt his load onto the bedding below him. Sam’s hand strokes his cock, milking every last drop from him. 

Sam’s hips swivel and grind until he tenses as well, loading Gabriel up with his thick alpha cum. Gabriel hums in pleasure, loving the feeling of being filled with his alpha’s seed and being marked from the inside. 

Once the pleasure begins to fade, Sam carefully rolls them over to their side. His big hand continues to cradle Gabriel’s baby bump posessively. Ever since Gabe started showing, Sam’s been obsessed with touching his stomach and the omega will admit he loves it too. 

“Mmm,” Sam hums, licking the back of Gabe’s neck where his teeth just were, soothing the sting. “Such a nice wake up call.”

Gabe snickers. “I thought you might like one of your Christmas presents while still in bed.”

“Very much so.” Sam lays one more kiss against his neck before beginning to nuzzle Gabe’s hair. They’re both content and sated. 

Sam’s sharp intake of breath pulls Gabriel from his half asleep half awake state. “Was that?” Sam starts only to stop when something bumps against his hand again. 

Gabriel lets out a little giggle. “Seems our little one wanted to give their alpha daddy a present on Christmas as well.”

Sam’s face is breathtaking as he stares down at Gabriel’s stomach, a giant smile across his lips. “I love you. This is the best Christmas ever.”

Gabriel shakes his head. “No. Next year will be the best because they’ll actually be here to celebrate with us.”

“Fine,” Sam says, kissing Gabriel’s nose. “This is the best Christmas so far, my fun sized omega.”

Gabriel is practically purring as he answers, “I love you too, Gigantor.”

Sam shakes his head before burying his face against Gabe’s hair. “Why do you always have to ruin the romantic moments.”

Gabriel huffs. “You wouldn’t want me any other way.”

“True.”


End file.
